Love Lies Deeply
by Ceso
Summary: **Sequel to Love Lies Lightly** It's been Years since that day. So much has changed, Yet some people still bare hard feelings. When this person is forced back to Hogwarts by an old promise to a long dead friend, will she spend every day regretting it?
1. Life isn't fair

Omg!!  It's the Sequel!!!!!!  AAAAHHH!!  I decided to put this up before anyone (including me) forgot about it!!  Hehe okay so anyway, thanks to everyone who gave Love Lies Lightly a try and enjoyed it!  This is for you guys!

~*~

Ceso looked at Lily from across the table.  

"Come on Lily, Lighten up a little.  He's fine.  James and Sirius will look after him.  You know that," Ceso told her.

Lily nodded, then suddenly turned and looked at Ceso.  Her face was worried, yet determined.  At the moment James and Lily were in hiding from Voldemort.  Ceso knew Lily was afraid.

"Is something wrong Lily?" Ceso asked slowly.

"Will you to do me a favour?" she said in a commanding tone.

"Do I have a choice?" Ceso joked.

"Good point." Lily muttered.  Lily reached down and pulled out something that looked like a miniature crystal ball.  She held it out to Ceso.  Ceso reached out and took the small ball and gave Lily a questioning look.

"I-if anything happens to me, I want you to find Harry no matter what and give this to him," Lily said sternly.

Ceso winced, "I don't want to bring this up, but if something happens to you, don't you thing something might happen to Harry too?" she questioned.

There was a look in Lily's eyes that Ceso had never seen before.  Determination, pain and fear.  Something was going to happen.  Lily knew something was going to happen.

"Lily why don't you come stay with Sirus and I?  Its safer"

Lily shook her head, "No its okay.  I don't want you to get involved.  And to answer your first question.  Nothing will touch my son.  No matter what happens, no one will touch Harry,"

Ceso simply nodded.  

"MOM!  WAKE UP ALREADY!!"

Ceso woke with a start. 

"Gawd, you've been out for at least an hour, you looked like you were having a horrible dream too,"

Ceso looked over at her daughter, who was staring back at her worriedly.  So much had changed since then.  There was no point in remembering; it only brought back painful memories.  

Years had passed since the day she had left.  She had gone to Canada were she had some good friends who had been more than happy to take her in.  It hadn't taken her long to get back on her feet and buy a house for her and her daughter Ithreal.  She had found a great job at the Canadian Ministry of Magic, which paid lots.  So the question was, with such a wonderful job back home, why in the name of hell was she on her way back to the place were all the painful memories were?

Promises.  Gawd damn promises.  Whether he knew it or not, Harry Potter was world famous, and when news reached her of his whereabouts, she was faced with a heart wrenching decision. 

It had taken her weeks to finally decide.  She had tried to put it off, but some things were inevitable.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a nightmare," Ceso said smiling. 

Her daughter, Ithreal was very much like her mother in looks, and as much as she hated to admit it, very much like her father in personality.  Ithreal was her world now.  Nothing else mattered.  Well her and getting this damn ball to Harry.  In other circumstances, she probably would have loved to visit Harry.  Its just that whenever she thought of him, she thought of Lily, which made her think of James, Which made her think of Sirius, so all in all, everything was much better if she got this done and over with and never thought of it again.

"Mom!  You keep spacing out!  Get a grip, we're almost there," Ithreal said in a cautious tone.

"Sorry, Hogwarts brings back memories," Ceso said with a slight toss of her head.

"Right, so are we staying or not?" Ithreal asked in a worried tone.

Ceso smiled and reached out to stroke her Daughters blonde hair.  So much like hers, just without the bushiness.

"Honey, you know I've been offered a position as a teacher.  We'll stay for a few days and if you like it, then, well, I suppose we'll stay, if not we'll go home," Ceso said with a reassuring smile.

At the moment they were aboard the Hogwarts express and on their way to Hogwarts.  Ceso picked idly at the seats.  So many damn memories!  Why wouldn't they just leave her alone!

"Mom, what's Hogwarts like?"  Ithreal asked as she stared out the window.

Ceso stopped for a second, how was she supposed to explain Hogwarts?  Hogwarts was her life for seven years.  It was her escape.  Her family was at Hogwarts.

"It's an amazing school, Ithreal, something I could never describe in words," Ceso said smiling at some of her fond memories.

Ithreal stared at her mom for a second before turning back to the window.

"So why don't you take the job?"

"Hmm, do you want me too?"

Ithreal stared at her Mom.  Her Mom was staring at nothing with a smile on her face.  It was obvious the place meant a lot to her.  But then, her mom had been reluctant to come here.  Maybe she just needs a push in the right direction.

"Yes, I think it would be wonderful."

Ceso looked up at her daughter.  Oh no.  That was it.  "Are you sure?" Ceso asked weakly.

Ithreal nodded her head stubbornly, "Yes, it would be a perfect opportunity for me to meet some new people right?" 

"I suppose," Ceso sighed.

"Great!"

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was in silence.  Ceso silently thinking about how miserable the whole ordeal was going to be, and Ithreal silently congratulating herself on helping her mother.

Suddenly the train began to slow to a halt.  Ceso felt dread wash over her.  Grand, she thought, just what I wanted.

"Oh Mom, this is going to be tons of fun!" Ithreal said enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, a real pleasure," Ceso muttered more to herself.

Ceso and Ithreal stepped off the Train and onto the hard cement.

"So what now?" Ithreal asked looking around. 

"We'll take the carriages up to the school," Ceso said, pointing to a carriage sitting off to the side.

"Are they enchanted to move on their own?" Ithreal asked as she jumped into the horseless carriage.

"I suppose so," Ceso said offhandedly.

Ceso's thoughts drifted as she stared out the window.  This is going to be one hell of a year.

~*~

Okay, I haven't yet decided what year Ithreal's in, which is why I didn't get into the age thing. 

If you didn't quite catch that, Ithreal is Sirius and Ceso's daughter.  In LLL lily asked Ceso to give Harry a small ball thing, which is what she's doing.  Dumbledore also, being the smart guy he figured out Ceso was returning and asked her to help teach at Hogwarts.  Okay?

OKAY THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT 

Sorry but, I wrote LLL before the OoTP and in this that certain 'someone' is still alive.  I had my heart set on doing a sequel, and I almost stopped after, er, that part, but then I decided whatever, I wont let that affect what I had originally planned, so I'm really sorry to those people who are offended by the fact that I'm not totally following OOTP but I'm sure you understand!

Thank you!

~Ceso 


	2. Reunion between lovers

Hey guys!  Okay, I honestly never saw myself doing another chapter to this.  I hated the first chapter!  It was so boring and lame!  But I decided I'll try and work with it a little.  If it doesn't work out then I'll re-do it.

I also changed my mind a bit about the whole OOTP thing.  You-know-who isn't going to die, but I am placing this around the OOTP.  ^_^ thanks for having patience. 

I'm also considering re-doing LLL, but I'm not sure yet.

~*~

Love Lies Deeply chapter 2

~*~

Ceso and her daughter Ithreal sat in the middle of the most interesting room in the world.  The office of the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Ithreal exclaimed ecstatically. 

Ceso tapped her foot idly against the floor, wishing Dumbledore would hurry the---

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Said a voice from behind them.

Ceso heard her daughter gasp at the sight of the headmaster of Hogwarts.  Dumbledore was a very impressive site, she had to admit.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said, formally greeting them, "I have been informed you plan to stay,"

"Yes…" Ceso said with a sigh, "I suppose we do."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well then, Ithreal if you would kindly take those stairs down, you'll find someone down there to take you around.  I have a few things to discuss with your mother." He waited until she was gone before continuing, "I have good news for you then.  Instead of teaching at Hogwarts, I have found a better job for you."

"Oh?" Ceso replied, leaning forward slightly.  Almost anything was better than staying here.

"What would you say to working with the order of the phoenix?" 

Ceso almost jumped out of her chair.  Work with the order of the phoenix?  She knew exactly what had happened with the later order.  Ceso expressed her fears to Dumbledore.

"That is all true.  But this time, we are better prepared.  I will not force you into this decision.  If you decide not to, I have an available teaching spot for you…"

Ceso sighed.  Dumbledore had always been crafty like this.  No doubt he knew how much she was dreading coming back here, "No, it's fine.  I'll work with the order.  I do have my daughters future to look out for anyways."

Dumbledore smiled, "Wonderful!  Why don't you come with me then, I'll show you where your staying."

Ceso nodded as she approached the fire.  Dumbledore threw some floo powder into it, then disappeared in a shower a green flames.  Ceso walked into the fire and repeated his actions.

When it was all over, she found herself standing in a very dank sort of room.  It was dark, with a gloomy atmosphere. 

"Where are we?" Ceso whispered, almost afraid she might awaken something.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the order of the Phoenix!" Dumbledore said in an oddly proud voice. 

 "This is…. Interesting." Ceso murmured, "Real ritzy."

Dumbledore gave her an amused look before turning and walking towards the door.  Ceso hastily ran to catch up with him, "So where are we going?"

"To met the master of this house of course.  I think you might know him."

"Oh?"

Suddenly the door to the left of them was thrown open and a shaggy kind of man with wild black hair emerged from it.

At first Ceso didn't recognize him, and apparently neither did he, because he looked up at Dumbledore with a large grin and said, "Great to have you back!  And who pray tell is this pretty… little…" Then silence.

Ceso was looking at him with utmost horror.

"I know this will be difficult…" Dumbledore began.

"Sirius Black." Ceso hissed, the words were like poison on her tongue, "What in the name of hell are you doing here?"

Despite her tone, Sirius couldn't help but stare at her.  Ever since he had left, a moment hadn't gone by the he hadn't thought of her, of the child they had made together.  And now, seeing her here, knowing that she was standing in front of him, Sirius want to pull her into his arms and never let go.

Ceso glared at him, the hatred she had felt for him all these years resurfacing, "Forget it." She snapped, "Count me out."

As she turned to leave, she realized Dumbledore was blocking her path.  Just as she was about to give him a heated comment, Sirius spoke up.

"Don't leave.  I want to talk with you."

His voice wasn't like she remembered it.  It was scratchy, almost needy.  Not like the strong confident one she remembered.

Ceso didn't bother to try and hide her scorn, "What?  You mean leave like you left me?  Oh but this is different isn't it?  You're not being forced to raise a child on your own!"  Ceso's blood was boiling.  To say she was mad was a gross understatement.

"Please, just let me explain…"

"No!" Ceso snapped, "I don't want to hear your excuses.  As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing more to talk about.  Your Sirius Black, The fugitive.  That's all you'll ever be to me."

Sirius frowned, "How can you say that?  You know as well as I do that I didn't kill Lily and James!"

"And how else would you have me remember you?  The hero?  The love of my life?" She snapped.

"You were never understanding!  If you more understanding then you would have understood why I did what I did!"

"Oh dear." Dumbledore commented to himself as the two continued to fight.

"Well you didn't exactly seem too understanding when you left me alone!"

"It was for a good cause!"

"Oh well then, that's alright isn't it?  I'll forget all those years I sat at home crying over you, and lets just start where we left off!" Ceso said sarcastically.

"Why can't we?"

Ceso glared at him harshly, "You don't get it do you?  Let me say this in clearer tones, I hate you Sirius Black, and I curse the very day I met you!"

Sirius winced visibly.  Seeing Ceso here had sprung up some feelings he hadn't felt for a very long time, But knowing that she hated him… well he honestly hadn't been expecting that.  Granted, he never really thought she had going to leap into his arms. 

"I want to leave." Ceso told Dumbledore crossly.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid the fire's down.  Why don't you stay here the night, and we'll talk about this in the morning."  It wasn't a question.

Ceso glowered but nodded, "Fine… but make sure Ithreal gets to bed alright, and don't forget to tell her I love her!" Ceso finished.

Dumbledore smiled and inclined his head slightly, "I will.  Now have a nice evening."

Ceso resisted the urge to tell Dumbledore off.  Instead she turned to Sirius, who simply looked hopeful.  She had to admit, looking at him now, he looked so… pathetic and lost.

"Where can I sleep?" She asked coldly.  Even those traits weren't enough to change her opinion of him though.

"With me?" He grinned cheekily, "The guest rooms always free though," he said quickly at the withering look she gave him.

"Fine."

Sirius showed her to the guest room, but just before she walked in, Sirius blurted out something that had been on his mind since the moment she walked in, "Is there still a chance?  For us I mean."

Ceso didn't look him in the eyes as she replied, "You lost your chance when you walked out the door," she whispered before shutting the door behind her.

~*~

Okay, I'm going to stop it there.  I'm still alive!!  X3 hehe

Review Responses:

Lalaith – Thanks for the review!  Sorry this took so long.

MALISON - Here's more ^^ Thanks for the review!

starborn - I'm so glad your alive!  X3 this means your going to keep working on your stories RIGHT?  OH GOOD.  ^^ Thanks for the review!

brunet-barbie-84 – Thanks so much!  That's so nice of you to say ^^ Thanks for the review.

Lissa – NO TT hehe juuust kidding.  Thanks for the review!

Alia5 – lol, but I might as well try and make it somewhat comical with a touch of depression -_^ thanks for the review!

miss wings – Oh come on!  You can't guess my entire plot!  That takes all the fun out of it!  I like to pretend ppl don't know the plot, because then I feel special!  **pouts** hehe just kidding.  Thanks for the review!  ^^


End file.
